Biology
by Oriana de la Rose
Summary: Edward, a biology teacher, has been lusting after one of his students all year. What happens when she comes into his classroom after school? Edward decides to teach her the reproductive system using very unorthodox methods. Graphic Lemons. 2-parter.
1. The Male Reproductive System

**This two-parter is in celebration of me being on 300 people's favorite author's list. To some people, that might not sound like a lot, but to me it's phenomenal. And Mrs. Cullen959 gave me this idea (which was used in "The Candle" also. lol).**

**Full summary: Edward is the biology teacher who has been lusting after one of his students all year. One day Bella forgets something in his classroom and has to go back after school has let out. Edward decides to teach her the reproductive system using very unorthodox methods. AH/AU/OOC. **

**This is very GRAPHIC, so if you can't handle it, don't read.**

**Part 1: The Male Reproductive System.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I didn't see how I was going to survive another day with her in my class.

I was standing at the chalkboard. We were going over the reproductive system. Some of the students were giggling as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Others were blushing. One of those blushing students was Bella Swan. She sat in the front row, second desk from the right and she was staring directly at me as a dark pink blush spread over her face. She was wearing shorts since it was very warm outside – Forks was surprisingly hot near the summer – and I could see her very long legs.

Fuck.

I gritted my teeth and went back to talking about the female reproductive system. I made my mind get out of the gutter. Thousands of times I had imagined her bent over my desk in a short skirt, wearing no underwear. Sometimes she was laying on her back on one of the biology tables, completely naked while I fucked the shit out of her. Now, I growled lowly. I was going to have a tent in my pants if I didn't stop. And that was the last thing I wanted in front of a classroom of students – Mr Cullen getting horny because he's talking about the female reproductive system. What a nightmare.

"What are these folds called?" I asked, pointing to the diagram on the board. I pointed to the protective folds that covered the vagina and clitoris.

No one raised their hand.

"Is everyone shy?" I continued. "I have no doubt that at least one of you knows."

Nervous laughter trickled around the room.

Then Bella raised her hand.

I took a deep breath, glad that I had wore two pairs of boxers that morning. Ever since I had started this year, I had wore extra pairs of underwear around her. My cock seemed to have a mind of its own.

"Yes, Bella?"

She blushed darkly. "The labia?"

Fuck. "Very good." I turned back to the diagrams I had taped to the chalkboard; one was female and the other was male. What I wouldn't give to have her sucking my rock-hard cock. But I had to behave.

I finished the lesson up early, I couldn't endure it anymore. Every few seconds, I would wonder what she would look like, naked and spread for me. How she would react when I ate her out or how loud she would be when I fucked her. What she would look like with her pouty red lips around my dick.

The bell rang for the end of class. I was thankful that Bella's class was the last one for the day. But the thought of having to come back to this school tomorrow and sit through another day of horny thoughts nearly made me furious. Thoughts of her ruled my life. I was one of the only single teachers on campus and the other female teachers – sometimes even male – tried to get close to me. But none of them interested me.

I sat on my desk and tried to get control of myself. My erection was raging and couldn't be silenced. I was going to have a serious case of blue balls if I didn't do something about it soon. Walking to the door, I shut it, thankful that it automatically locked, and taped a piece of paper to the tiny square of glass that allowed people to see into the classroom. Then, I went back to my desk, this time sitting in my chair.

Quickly unbuckling my belt and undoing my pants, I let out my pulsing dick. I was grateful that Forks was not rich enough to install cameras in every classroom. Mine was one of the few that were overlooked. I slowly stroked my cock, biting my lip against the instant pleasure that coursed through me. Closing my eyes, I imagined it was Bella that stroking me, it was her fingernails that ran down my shaft. My motions quickened. I put my hands together in the shape of an O and began pumping myself. I went down quickly and up slowly, stopping at the head so that I could flick it with my fingernail. I gasped quietly.

"Mr. Cullen?" a soft voice said.

I froze. I would know that voice anywhere for it starred in my dreams often enough. I slowly turned my head so that I could look at whoever came in.

Shit, it was Bella.

She stood, frozen, in the doorway, her hand on the doorknob. I realized that the door was open and that I was still holding my cock.

"Close the door," I said swiftly, stuffing my still aching cock inside my pants. I hadn't released and my balls were screaming.

She quickly shut the door behind her, remaining in the classroom with me.

"How did you get in here?"

"The door wasn't closed all the way," she said, beginning to stutter in some places.

I closed my eyes slowly. Damn it, I had forgotten to check if the door was closed correctly.

"I f-f-forgot my notebook," she stuttered, her eyes wide. A dark blush spread over her face. I was sure that if I hadn't been so horny I would have been blushing too – the girl had just caught me masturbating like a teenage boy in the classroom.

I sat down heavily in my chair behind my desk. I could only hope to God that she didn't tell anyone about this. I would get fired or worse. I began riffling through some papers on my desk, ignoring her. She gathered her abandoned notebook in her arms and began to walk towards the door, but she stopped and slowly turned around, going to my desk.

"Mr Cullen," she began. "Is there anything I can do for you? I didn't mean to intrude earlier."

Her voice was soft and innocent, but fuck, her words were so erotic to me. Was there anything she could do for me? Hell yes, there were thousands of things I wanted her to do for me.

"Sit down, Miss Swan," I said, my voice stern as I gestured towards one of the student desks. She quickly sat down, crossing her legs. I took a deep breath. It wasn't her fault that I was so worked up. "I trust that you aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you?"

"No, Mr Cullen, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thank you. You may leave."

She got up but paused. I watched her, unable to do anything else. Why was she hesitating? Shouldn't she be running out of the room, having just seen one of her teachers masturbating?

"Mr Cullen?" she asked softly. She shifted nervously. "Um…would you mind if I stayed?"

That surprised me.

She blushed and looked down before setting her notebook down on my desk. I watched with tense muscles as she walked around my desk to stand before me. Suddenly, every ounce of desire I felt for this seventeen-year-old girl flared into a bonfire inside me. I couldn't stand her so close to me and not being able to touch her.

I grabbed her hips tightly in my hands and pushed her onto my desk, crushing my mouth to hers. In that moment, I didn't think about what she wanted or what I wanted. All I knew was that I _needed_ her worse than any drug addict needed a fix. But her mouth opened willingly under mine and my tongue entered her mouth. There was nothing gentle about our kiss. She responded with as much fervor as me, knotting her hands painfully in my hair and battling with my tongue for dominance. Then she sucked deeply on my tongue and I about lost it. My erection was blazing in my pants, my balls clenching from lust.

When I broke away, I immediately moved my lips to her neck. Fuck, I wanted to give her a hickey. I wanted to mark her mine. I couldn't imagine what her parents would think, though, when they saw their daughter coming home from school with a hickey on her neck. I wondered if I could give her a hickey somewhere else, somewhere they would never see…

I positioned her on my desk so that she sat on the edge, her legs spread wide. I wondered if she was as virgin as she acted.

Her hands went to my pants, undoing them once again. I looked at her to find that her eyes were just as hungry as mine. But I backed away from her, leaving my pants unbuckled but my cock still hidden.

"Would you like the real lesson on the reproductive system?" I asked. My eyes ran over her body. Her chest was heaving with her ragged breathing and her legs were spread. She still wore those shorts though.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. It seemed like something out of one of my dreams that when I woke up I had to change my panties. Mr Edward Cullen was any woman's dream. He was tall and lithely muscled with messy bronze hair and electric green eyes. I remembered last week when he had come to my table because I was having trouble understanding one of the concepts behind chromosomes and genes. He had stood behind me, leaning on my desk with his left hand. I could smell his scent that made the place between my legs become very moist. He smelled like clean sheets and something earthy. The whole time he was trying to explain to me about dominant and recessive genes, all I could think about was what would happen if he touched my leg.

I spent my nights dreaming about him. I came up with numerous fantasies of us in his classroom and I always felt embarrassed when I woke up. He wouldn't want you, I told myself. Any woman could have him, why would he choose you?

Then I had accidentally walked in on him after class when he was…pleasuring himself. I was shocked, yes, but it also made butterflies of anticipation erupt throughout my stomach and my panties were suddenly wet. Now, as I sat on his desk after kissing him, I couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

"Would you like the real lesson on the reproductive system?" he asked calmly. My hands clutched the edge of the desk, my knuckles white as I struggled to slow my breathing. I didn't think I could frame a coherent sentence so I just stayed silent.

He smirked wickedly, moving towards me and my heart sped erratically. My eyes widened as he began to pull down his pants and boxers a little, so that his very hard penis could be let out. He glanced towards the door to make sure it was shut and that the tiny window was still blocked by the piece of paper.

I had seen his penis for only a second when I came into the room, but he had quickly put himself into his pants. Now, I saw him in full view. And he was very, very hard.

I glanced up at him to find Mr Cullen's eyes staring into mine with a look that melted my bones and caused a small moan to slip past my lips.

"Do you know what causes a penis to become hard, Miss Swan?" he asked, taking my hand from the desk to place it on his cock. I felt the muscles of his member twitch slightly under my hand before tensing tightly.

I could barely speak. "Arousal," I squeaked.

"When blood rushes into it," he answered. He ran my hand to the head of his dick. His skin was hot under mine and I wondered what it would feel like if it scorched me in other places. My eyes were locked onto his hard dick. He curled my fingers so that I was cupping the head of his cock. I watched as a small bit of liquid appeared on the head. "Do you know what this is?" He wiped off the liquid with his own finger and put it to my lips.

Looking into his eyes, I took his hand in mine and put his finger into my mouth, sucking on the digit and curled my tongue around it. He closed his eyes, a low groan rumbling through his throat. I smiled, nipping at his finger with my teeth before I pulled it out of my mouth. His eyes, when they opened, were dark with desire.

"Tell me what it is, Miss Swan," he ordered.

"Pre-cum," I said.

I was going to have to change my panties when I got home. Then he brought my hand to his cock once more.

"Where is the scrotum?" he asked, his voice tight. I had been paying attention today in class to everything, the sound of his voice when he went over the male and female reproductive parts, the way there was a subtle change in the way his pants fit him after we were done with the lesson.

In answer, I ran my hand down his cock to the base, moving south so that I could cup his balls in my hand. I squeezed a little, enjoying the way his cock twitched.

"Very good," he groaned, his voice sending shivers deep into my core. I moved my hand back to his member and squeezed, pulling him towards me with it. He growled darkly, his hands closing over mine. "Get on your knees and suck me off."

I was nearly soaked through to my shorts now. I got onto my knees on the tile floor and pushed him against the blackboard. I might be a virgin but I had given blowjobs before. I hoped that I pleased him. With his back pressed against the board, I slowly closed my mouth over the head of his dick. He gasped slightly, his hands knotting in my hair.

"Fuck, Bella," he growled. It was the first time he had ever called me by my first name and it sent waves of anticipation straight into my center. I curled my hands around the base of his cock while I sucked on the head, scraping my teeth lightly over it. I kept my eyes wide open, wanting to see all of his pleasure. I put more of him into my mouth, relaxing my throat so that I could get nearly all of him into my mouth.

I curled my tongue around his shaft and pulled back so that he pulled out of my mouth. My right hand squeezed and worked his balls while I pumped his dick with my left. I plugged the slit in the head of his dick with my tongue, licking out the bud of pre-cum that leaked out. He threw his head back, his chest heaving as his hands tightened almost painfully in my hair. I filled my mouth with him once again, scraping my teeth lightly down his entire length. He bucked his hips into my mouth, making his cock hit the back of my throat. I relaxed my throat so that I didn't gag.

"Oh shit, Miss Swan," he hissed when I sucked hard on his cock. Then I moved my lips to his balls, kissing each one before flicking them with my fingernail. "Fucking shit, I'm going to cum," he warned.

I put his pulsing dick back into my mouth and pumped him hard with my hands while I sucked his length.

With a deep, shuddering groan he released into my mouth in three spurts. I quickly swallowed each one, moaning. He tasted phenomenal. I licked up the excess that was on his member, and placed a quick kiss on the head before I stood up.

He was still for a moment before he pushed me back onto his desk. Mr Cullen quickly unbuttoned my shorts before yanking them down my legs. I lay flat on my back and moaned. He sucked my cunt through my panties and my eyes rolled back in my head from the pleasure. I knew I had to be quiet but that was going to be hard to do.

"Now it's time for you to properly learn the female system," he said, ripping my panties from my body. The tearing fabric almost hurt, but it mostly inflamed my skin. My juices poured from my core. I opened my eyes to see that he was staring at the place between my legs with a stare dark with lust. He pushed my thighs apart and bent them so that my feet were perched on the edge of the desk with my rear also on the edge.

He took my hips in his hands tightly and lifted them off the table so that he didn't have to bend down so far. Then my biology teacher began sucking my pussy so hard that I had to bite back the scream that threatened to fill the room.

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter is part 2: The Female Reproductive System.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter of this two-parter!!! **

**Review? :D**

**-Oriana**


	2. The Female Reproductive System

**Part two: The Female Reproductive System**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

She looked so fucking erotic, lying on her back on my desk with her legs spread so that I could see her soaking, swollen pussy covered by those ebony panties. I was instantly hard again, my cock throbbing in the confines of my pants.

"Now it's time for you to properly learn the female system," I growled, ripping those lacey black panties from her body, exposing her to me. A low moan slipped past her lips, the sound going straight to my cock.

I backed away from her, wanting to see her squirm. She still wore her shirt, but her lower body was completely bare. The flip-flops that she had been wearing had slipped off her feet and fell to the floor.

This was twisted.

I was her biology teacher. I wasn't a teenager any more. I was a twenty-nine year old man, well past the massive doses of hormones that adolescence brought. I was nearly _thirty_. But my cock was harder than it had ever been when I was a teen. It throbbed with my erratic heartbeat as I watched her, my sac tensing slightly as I watched the thick juices leaking from her cunt. The delicious place between her legs glistened in the strong light coming from the window that led out to the school parking lot.

I breathed in deeply, trying to regain control of myself. But that made it worse. I could smell her arousal, a musky scent that permeated the air, an exotic fragrance.

She was positioned on my desk so that both her hips and her feet were perched on the edge of the polished wood, her heels pressing into her thighs. She lay back against the desk. Papers littered the floor and my pens were also scattered over the tiles. She had accidentally knocked them off when I pushed her onto the desktop.

I watched as her eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on me. Her chest was heaving and I was slightly upset that I couldn't see her breasts. The thought of feeling her bosom fit into the palms of my hands had been a fantasy I had long entertained. Just last week I had thought about how it would feel to tit fuck her. To rub my hard dick gently along the rise and fall of her sweet breasts.

Stepping towards her, I yanked her shirt over her head. She gasped in shock but I didn't pause. Then I pulled the straps of her bra down her shoulders and reached behind her to unhook it. She arched, allowing me easier access.

Sweet Jesus, I had never imagined them to be this perfect.

When her polka-dot bra was lying on the ground, my eyes locked onto her breasts. They were pale white, dark pink where the nipples budded. The tips of those two glorious mounds were erect and pebble-like, pointing towards the ceiling as if they wanted everyone to look upon them.

My breathing grew shallower. I wanted her so badly. I wanted to fuck the complete shit out of her, to press her into the desk while I attacked her core with my dick. But I had a lesson to finish. And once I began a lesson, I always finished it.

"Miss Bella Swan," I said slowly, tracing the underside of her breasts with my fingertip. "How do you find my instruction so far? Are you enjoying the lesson?"

I pinched her nipple and twisted it slightly, just enough to send a spark of pleasure into her. Her mouth parted in a deep moan, her back arching. She nodded, unable to speak.

"How much have you learned so far?"

"A…lot," she breathed.

Bella was now completely naked and writhing on my desk. My cock wasn't in my pants any more. Although my trousers were still covering some of my legs, my dick wasn't concealed in the least. As I moved beside her, she looked down at it and I felt something inside me snap.

I spread her legs roughly with my hands and began my attack of her pussy. I bit on her folds, encouraged by the delicious moans leaking from her lips.

"Do you know what these are called?" I asked, tapping one of her outer folds with my finger. When I spoke, air blew over her glistening sex. She gasped quietly, her hips angling up towards me.

"Oh God, Edward," she moaned.

I froze. It was the first time she'd ever called me by my first name. It was erotic and twisted all at the same time. I suddenly had the feeling that I shouldn't be doing this, that I should thrust her clothes back at her and push her back out my door. It wasn't right. She was a minor and I was a fully grown man.

"Labia," she managed. I remembered that this was the question she had answered in class.

Reaching up to take her hand in mine, I pulled her fingers down to her cunt. I guided her fingers over her own sex, teasing her. I placed her index finger over the small nub above her entrance.

"What is this?" I asked. My voice was gruff with desire, low with need.

"My clitoris."

I nearly came right then. Instead of referring things as if they were simply on a diagram, she had said "my" clitoris. For some inexplicable reason, this turned me on more than ever before.

Closing my eyes, I struggled to regain my composure once again. Bella was going to kill me someday. She was enough to make _any_ man spontaneously combust.

"Very good," I said approvingly. The juices from her pussy began to arrive in larger quantities. I could see that she was leaking onto my desk, her clear-whitish liquid dripping onto the polished wood. Her fingers were wet up to the knuckle and I released her hand. "Show me the urethra."

Unguided, her fingers struggled to find the said place. Seeing her fondle herself was making me increasingly hornier. I was afraid I was going to cum soon. Her long, pale fingers slipped inside her entrance accidentally and she bucked her hips up into her hand, biting her lip hard, trying to hinder the groan that escaped her throat.

"You're being a very naughty girl, Isabella," I chided, experimenting with her full name. "I never told you to show me your vagina. I said the urethra."

Quickly, she put her finger over the place that I had demanded. For lack of a better word, it was the piss hole. I was quickly running out of things for Bella to show me. But it wasn't over yet.

"Much better. Now you may show me your vagina."

Her eyes were wide, the dark chocolate orbs nearly causing me to drown in their emotion. Her eyes were clouded over with desire, hazy with need. Ever so slowly, her index finger found its way to her entrance and slipped inside. This time I couldn't resist groaning. My right hand found its way to my cock, stroking it as I watched her. My fingers were still slick from her juices, but not stopping the rough friction that my hand created.

"Pump yourself," I ordered. "Show me what you want my cock to do. Show me."

Her hand was slow at first, teasingly slow and gentle. But then her pace increased and she began panting hard for breath, her hips bucking up into her hand. Bella quickly put two fingers inside her instead of the simple one digit.

"Oh fuck!" she cried out, pumping herself so fast that I knew she was nearing her climax.

I was fairly certain she was a virgin. I didn't want to break her innocence though. Well, that wasn't true. Of course I wanted to take her virginity, of course I wanted to fuck her senseless, but I didn't want to hurt her. I knew there would be blood – there always was, at least a little – and I knew it would cause her pain. So this was the substitute for what I really wanted. My hand squeezed my own engorged penis, jacking off while I watched Bella masturbate. This was sick, kinky, but exactly what I needed. I could see the slight veins in my member, the skin pulsing slightly as a bud of pre-cum appeared onto the bulbous tip.

I began pulling at my dick, watching her fingers speed up, slipping into her wet heat. I imagined what my cock would feel like in the tightness of her pussy. What it would feel like to have her wetness around me as I filled her.

"Be quiet," I said hoarsely, nearing my climax. If we were caught, this would end in disaster.

Her cry of ecstasy was muffled, as if she was biting hard on her lip. I quickly stood up and stood over the wastebasket beside my desk, not slowing my hands. My pleasure was multiplying inside of me, quadrupling so fast that I could barely breathe. It scorched through my body, igniting my skin and everything inside me. With a deep shuddering groan, I released, my semen emptying into the wastebasket in erratic spurts. My legs shook slightly as they struggled to withstand my weight.

As soon as I was finished, I leaned forward with my hands pressing against the edge of the desk. I was still for a long time, trying to control myself once again. My penis had softened, no longer screaming at me, and I collapsed back into my chair.

Bella gasped quietly on the desk, her breathing slowing. She sat up weakly and moved to stand up off the desk, but I wasn't finished with her yet.

"Not yet," I said, pushing her back onto the wooden surface. "I'm not done with you yet, Miss Swan."

"W-w-what are you going to do?" she stuttered. She seemed so childlike then, so innocent, that I instantly sickened myself. What was I doing to her? But then she wrapped her legs around my back and pulled me into her.

I groaned. My soft cock was pressing against her still wet core. I instantly felt myself start to harden.

"Fuck," I hissed, pulling away. I unlocked her legs around from her and decided what I was going to do. "I'm going to eat you out, Bella. You know what that means, don't you?"

She nodded, her eyes widening as she let her head fall back. I smirked, satisfied by her reaction. I was still clueless as to how much of a virgin she was, but judging by how much skill she'd had in sucking me off I knew that she wasn't completely ignorant. It made me furious to think about teenage boys tasting her cunt, sucking her pussy like I was going to. What did they know about sex? Nothing, that's what. I was going to fucking show her what it was like to be eaten out. I'd had fucked numerous women in my past obviously. I hadn't been a virgin in college and I certainly wasn't one coming out of it, so I knew how to pleasure a woman.

I pulled my chair to my desk where she lay. Placing my fingers on her clit, I pulled her open to see that her ministrations earlier had reddened the skin there. I heard her quiet intake of air as I paused. Then I leaned forward and quickly licked up a drop of liquid that lingered. A soft moan met my ears, her hips lifting towards me.

"Patience, Bella," I admonished, "is a virtue. Obviously one that you don't possess."

Then I dipped my tongue into her entrance just enough to where she gasped and groaned. Then I pulled back out. Shit, I was going to tease her as much as I wanted.

"Please," she breathed.

I ran the tip of my tongue over her folds and tasted her tantalizing flesh. The forbidden fruit of her arousal. She was begging me now, her voice little more than a gasp for pleasure, a plea for satisfaction. But I persisted in my slow exploration of her cunt. For right now, she was mine to do with as I pleased.

"Damn it, fuck me," she demanded, arching against the desk. Her voice was frustrated and I knew that all the built up pleasure would be like torture to her right now.

I felt that something snap inside me once again and I couldn't help the way I cupped her ass with my hands and sucked hard on her pussy. Plunging my tongue as deeply into her as I could, I kneaded her ass cheeks with my hands. A loud groan surrounded us and I was silently thankful she hadn't screamed. But, fuck, I wanted to hear her scream. I wanted to hear her scream as I fucked her, as my tongue plundered her core, almost popping her cherry from my enthusiasm.

I fucked her with my tongue, giving her no mercy. Her hands frantically searched for something to hold onto before they settled on my hair. Her fingers knotted tightly in my hair, holding my face to her.

"Oh God," she gasped, arching. "Oh FUCK!" I reached up and covered her mouth with my hand, muffling her scream as she orgasmed.

I didn't know what was going to happen after today, or how I was going to endure tomorrow, but I couldn't think about that right now. The only thing that was important was pleasuring her, making her climax because of my mouth. I licked up every bit of excess liquid that she offered me, enjoying the honey-sweet taste of her pussy.

If I went to jail for this then I would go happily. Nothing could compare with fucking Bella, even if it was only with my tongue.

**

* * *

**

**Well, **_**I**_** obviously went to the wrong school. Why couldn't Edward be my biology teacher? *pouts* The sad thing is, when my biology class finally got the section of reproduction, my teacher was like "let's go on to the next chapter, okay?" He refused to talk about anything sexual. AT ALL. I'm serious. Even when we were talking about sexual reproduction in plants, he blushed. I felt kinda sorry for him, but it was pretty funny.**

**Damn it, why wasn't Edward my biology teacher? He could have given me some private lessons. *winks***

**-Oriana**


End file.
